


Treat Me Like Your Mother

by filiabelialis



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filiabelialis/pseuds/filiabelialis





	Treat Me Like Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I know these bones as being mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839009) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



 

  


**[Download zip file](http://www.sendspace.com/file/mgpply) **

1\. Sixty Years On [Live] - Brandi Carlile  
2\. Lullabye For A Stormy Night - Vienna Teng  
3\. He's Not A Boy - The Like  
4\. Daughter - Vienna Teng  
5\. Blood Sings - Suzanne Vega  
6\. Every Day a Little Death - A Little Night Music  
7\. Turpentine - Brandi Carlile  
8\. Landscape - Florence + The Machine  
9\. The Mother We Share - Chvurches  
10\. Treat Me Like Your Mother - The Dead Weather


End file.
